


Who Knows Where The Time Goes

by Phandom4Life



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars RPF, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: A - Freeform, F/F, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Happy, Love, Other, Plotting, Romance, Sad, Tragedy, cottage, together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: Alison gave birth than moves away with Emily.But who knows were the times goesa storm maybe coming.





	1. Alison & Emily

2 weeks after Alison gave birth, her and Emily left Rosewood together.  
Both decided it was time to leave after all they had been through and the towns long history.  
Emily was helping Alison raise the baby and they were also going out. They named her Emma Rose Fields Dilaurentis, she was very cute and  
adorable.  
Mean time when the police found out about Dr Rollings, Alison's ex husband and how bad he  
was. They found Ally's money and decided to give the money he took from her back. 

With the money Alison brought a cottage for her family   
far away from Rosewood.  
The nearest town was 2 hours away. They both liked being  
away from everything. 

The cottage over looked the ocean it was made out of oak wood which was  
very smooth and looked really pretty.  
There was flowers all round the outside of the cottage.  
It had 3 bedrooms medium sized as Alison&Emily had the master bedroom,  
while baby Emma had the nursery. The other room was play room for Emma.

They had no tvs, no computers only cell phones incase of emergencies.  
It was late in the afternoon and Emma was sleeping in the nursery aw.  
Alison was sitting on the couch cuddling with Emily. 

"I can't believe we can do this, it's so calming just what we need." Emily said intertwining  
her hand with Ally's. 

"Yeah all the drama's gone its just us, and baby Emma perfect Emily I love you." Emily kissed Ally on the lips and looked into each others eyes. 

"I love you to Ally ......we deserve happiness after everything that happened." 

Emily was wearing a black shirt that had babe written on it. Also she wore casual sweat pants that were grey.  
Alison wore a pink jumper with long sleeves and a white pair of pants. 

"Yep a lot happened but the past is in the past, we look to the future who we are now not who we were than."  
They both snuggled closer together and started to drift off to sleep. 

In this moment they were happy and content but they didn't no a storm was coming.


	2. A Note From A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is kidnapped in the middle of the night leaving Ally & Emily  
> freaking out as A leaves them a note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all  
> Thank you all for ready more chapters will be added soon.  
> Im glad you like the story.  
> I hope its ok that I do short chapters some of them may be long ones to.

Emily&Ally had fallen asleep together on the couch. However suddenly they awoke to a loud crashes of thunder/lighting outside.

The waves were also crashing against the shore line very loudly. As the gusty wind was banging open the wooden door of the cottage. 

Both of the girls instantly felt something was seriously wrong.  
Emma was not crying or screaming for one of them to get her. So getting up from the couch neither of them had any idea what to expect. 

Both girls made their way down the dimly lit hallway to Emma’s room.  
When another loud crack of lighting sounded which made Emily jump into Ally’s arms.

“ Shhh it’s ok Em, lets check on Emma?” Ally pushed the nursery door opened, and the both of them let out the loudest heart wrenching scream ever.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.” Emily&Ally screamed at the same time noticing Emma was gone.

The nursery window was blown open, allowing the kidnapper access to the room.  
However nothing in the nursery had been touched other than the crib. 

Seeing the crib empty made Em and Ally feel sick to their stomachs.  
Inside the crib blankets were all messed up and a piece on paper was left crumpled on the pillow.

It look like blood spatters were on the paper an some on the edges of the crib.  
Ally took the piece of paper and unfolded it whilst reading it out loud. 

“Im back bitches MAWHHHH, think you can escape me well think again.  
If you want to see Emma alive and safe your gonna have to play  
my game. Start by searching the house for clues now I bid u adieu.  
Before you run out of time, across the evening sky were all the birds fly.  
A

 

Em had read the note over Ally’s shoulder and was confused by what A wrote.  
“What are we going to do Em? We need to get our daughter back right now.”  
Ally rested her head on Emily’s shoulder who patted Ally’s back to calm her. 

“I no I think we are going to need help, but first lets do as the note says and search  
the house for clues A always has a game plan we need to figure out what that is.” 

So both of them went in search of clues to find out  
what happened to Emma. But many more question were on Ally & Ems mind like  
who was A and why take Emma.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone  
> I love Pretty Little Liars its awesome  
> Please comment if u think I should type more???Im not sure if its good or not.  
> Thank u for reading kudos and comments are welcomed.


End file.
